I Know What It Means
by Pharoah'sCat
Summary: The make-up scene between John and Victoria at the end of Once on A Day in Spring is pretty intense. This takes it where TV cameras of the day couldn't go. Fair warned is fair armed...it is VERY MA.


_Author's note: I have always felt that the chemistry between John and Victoria is very striking. Perhaps surprisingly so. The producers of the show were just plain lucky; when you are casting actors, you never know what will translate on the screen. They drew to an inside straight. Repeat warning; this is seriously M_A.

* * *

"I know what it means…" It was almost a growl.

At that moment…as he leaned in to kiss her, enveloping her totally in his big embrace, both John and Victoria Canon knew they were NOT going for a walk in Don Sebastian's garden. No matter how beautiful the afternoon.

John managed to get his gun belt off before they tumbled onto the bed, still entwined. But one boot stayed stubbornly on as he and his wife tore, in a most unseemly way, at their clothing. Victoria's blouse was nearly shredded and John's undershirt did not fare much better. They pushed and tore at clothing in a frantic need to be body to body; skin to skin.

When he could finally cup her breast in his hand; when she could hold his hardness in hers, they did not linger. For this was not about love making; this was about sex and desire and an agony of separation.

John entered her harshly with all his pent up need; his fear of the loss of her, and a kind of wildness to reclaim her. Victoria welcomed him utterly. Despite her earlier angry words, she had been overwhelmed with need for him from the moment he came into the bedroom…from the moment he rode in for that matter. She spread her legs wide, with a cry of desire, and then wrapped them around his back.

They tumbled off the cliff together and lay panting and sweating. And pretty much immobilized from the physical exertion and emotional exhaustion. And the fact that there were still completely entangled in a snarl of clothing and bedding.

* * *

_Meanwhile, downstairs…_

_Don Sebastian, Mano, and the Countess continued their pas de troix. They sipped sherry, chatted and flirted. The Countess played the piano. They chatted some more, while Don Sebastian and his son skewered each other as often as possible. _

_In a pause in the conversation, Don Sebastian wondered aloud, "It is getting late. Do you think we should hold dinner for John and Victoria?"_

"_Ah well," the Countess offered, after a moment, "I understand this High Chaparral is quite a long ride. Perhaps Mr. Cannon was tired?"_

"_Yes, of course. No doubt." Don Sebastian said, suppressing a smile. "No doubt. We will proceed," he said, gallantly offering his arm to the Countess. The three proceeded to the dining room._

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs…

John and Victoria had managed to disentangle themselves from their clothes and the bedding. It wasn't easy…it was amazing how twisted everything had become. A surprisingly large, and occasionally painful, number of hair pins made their presence known. But at last they lay side by side on a bed that was more or less in proper order, a light blanket covering them from the evening air.

John took Victoria's hand and in his and drew it to his lips. "Please let's not ever fight like that again," he pleaded. "I know I don't take time enough for you. I will try and do better." He faltered. "I can't .. I don't…Its just how I am. But I WILL try," he promised fervently.

"I love how you are," she said, simply. "And I will make you see…make you take the time…for both our sakes. No matter if you are as stubborn a burro."

"You will, huh?" He said with a smile.

"Yes," she said firmly, "I will."

He turned on his side to face her. " You know, it's really all your fault." But he smiled as he said it.

"Oh, and why is this my husband?" She answered his smile with her own as she traced his jaw line with a delicate finger.

He sighed. "I look at you…every day…doing something very ordinary and I think that if I don't focus on the ranch…all the things that need to be done…if I look at you too long, I would never leave the house."

She laughed a little. "I would have no objection to that."

"Oh, I think you would get tired of me pretty soon. Besides, after a while we would starve."

"I would never tire of you. But, I don't think I would like to starve."

She sat halfway up with a start. "You must be so hungry. That long ride; and you probably didn't eat anything." She looked at the rapidly fading light beyond the window. "It might be past dinner but I know I can find you something in the…"

"No" he said. "I am not hungry. I feel completely satisfied. I just want to lie here with you. Unless.. YOU are hungry?" He added hurriedly.

"No," she said, lying back down and curling into him. I am not hungry at all."

And then they slipped into a gentle sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile, downstairs…._

_Enjoying their post dinner brandy, Don Sebastian, Mano and the Countess continued their rounds of repartee' over a hand of whist. _

"_It seems Mr. and Mrs. Cannon will not be joining us," the Countess commented with an innocent smile. _

"_Well, as you said, it is a fatiguing journey from High Chaparral." Mano acknowledged with a smile that was perhaps a little less innocent._

_The Countess smiled back and gathered the cards that lay before her. "And I too am somewhat fatigued. I will leave you gentlemen to the cigars that should accompany this very fine brandy."_

_Both men rose as the Countess, with a swish of skirts and a coquettish glance over her shoulder left the room. They then sat down, lit their cigars and regarded each other with their own particular mix of bemusement and mild hostility._

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Victoria awoke from her light sleep to find John staring down at her, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just at how especially beautiful you look in the moonlight."

"Oh," she said smiling and stretching. "Moonlight? It is still night?"

"Yes," he said, gathering her to him and bending to kiss the hollow just below her throat….then moving his lips to hers, and then to that place just in front of her ear that seemed so especially sensitive.

The roughness of his thumb as he massaged and circled each nipple drew another, "Oh."

His hand slid slowly down, over the slight swell of her belly and slipped between her thighs…the impossibly soft inside of her thighs.

"Oh," she said again…this time with a soft gasp. His fingers slid up and onto her aching folds; massaging first slowly, then more quickly, then slowly again.

This time her gasp turned to a moan. She tried to reach for him, but much though he would have welcomed it, he moved away. He did not want either of them to reach a climax too soon….he wanted to prolong this sweet agony as long as he could stand.

"You are very wet," he pointed out.

She squirmed beneath him. "Please…"

"Please, what?" He asked as he moved first one, and then two fingers into her.

"John," she could barely say…"Please."

He slid down even further and slipped his hands behind her, to hold and squeeze the perfect roundness of her. He dipped his head and his tongue flicked the secret folds and drove her nearly mad.

"Please no more…I need you in me…Te necesito mucho. Muy mal, por favor. Tan malo…"

'Tan malo' was overcoming John as well…he could wait no longer and he first slid…then drove himself into her, setting a rhythm that brought them near the edge…then easing up ever so slightly, desperate to prolong their pleasure. But when Victoria's wetness tightened around him, he could restrain neither her nor himself any longer. She arched into him, muffling a cry of pleasure into his shoulder, riding multiple waves of release, as he drove still deeper and found his own release, swept along with hers.

He collapsed on top of her, but quickly rolled off. "Don't go, she pleaded."

Still gasping for breath, he could only point out, "I am too heavy."

"Yes, but such a wonderful weight." She drew him back at least half over her. "It makes me feel even more yours. And you mine."

"Always"

Then they slipped into a much deeper sleep.

* * *

_Downstairs…._

_In the morning, Mano stepped out of his bedroom adjusting his tie. He had hoped to find the Countess already awake, so he could both enjoy her company and further irritate his father. But a quick perusal of the downstairs showed him he was the first up. He turned and nearly bumped into John…tiptoeing in bare feet, wearing his pants and a shirt that looked like a wildcat had been at it. The picture of Big John Cannon tiptoeing struck him as very funny and he laughed, softly, but irrepressibly. "Buenos dias, John! I trust you have slept well? And are rested after your journey?" John, being John, managed to both blush and look exasperated at the same time. This struck Mano as even funnier but, in some sympathy for his brother-in-law, he managed to restrain himself. "I think we are the first up," he said, with a relatively straight face._

_John just nodded. Then blurted out. "Mano, can I borrow your razor? I didn't think to bring one with me. I thought…"_

"_Ah si, you thought you would be going back right away." Mano paused just long enough for the red to rise again in John's face. "But, you found reasons …a reason…to stay, no?" The blush grew higher and darker._

"_Of course, amigo." Throwing a life-line to John, Mano went back into his bedroom and re-emerged with a razor, shaving soap, and a pitcher of water. "The water is still warm," he added solemnly._

_With a mumbled thanks, John took the pitcher and soap, tucked the razor into his back pocket and went back into Victoria…and his…bedroom._

_Mano, meanwhile was rewarded for his loan by the sight of the Countess emerging from her room. He made a a bee-line for her…'A walk in the garden before breakfast…perfecto!'_

* * *

Upstairs….

Victoria was still asleep…beautifully asleep, he thought with a smile. As quietly as he could, he took himself, the water and razor into the small alcove, complete with mirror, tucked into the bedroom, and went to work on his beard. He toweled off and came out to find Victoria stretching languorously.

She smiled, opening her arms to him. But then she frowned. "You are wearing too many clothes," she pouted.

Walking over to the side of the bed, he made a valiant attempt at reason. "Victoria, we should get up. Mano is already up and around and I am sure your father is wondering what… where…well…what happened…well..where we have been."

She, sighed. "Yes, I am sure you are right." She held out her hand to him. "One more kiss, and then you may help me up."

He leaned down to kiss her, but, much to his astonishment, she grabbed his shirt front and with an unexpected and forceful tug toppled him onto the bed…almost, but not quite right on top of her.

He had to smile. "Victoria, I swear, you DO have a way with you. But really…"

"I do have a way with me, it is true." Quick as a cat, Victoria was astride him. "And now I will have my way with you."

She pinned his arms to the bed. He could have easily pulled free, but the sight of her looming over him, raven black hair tickling his face, breasts so close and not at all far, and the idea of escape had no appeal.

She started kissing his neck and working her on way down his chest…all the while pushing what was left of his shirt off him. The tiny flicks of her tongue on his already over heated chest and stomach had him in a torment of desire even before she loosened his pants to free him. She held his length in her hand and with the most delicate strokes imaginable, she brought him to the edge of endurance.

"Victoria…please…" he could only gasp.

"Please what?" She echoed, as she eased further down him and bent her head. She didn't take him into her mouth, instead used her tongue on the underside of his shaft…where she knew he was most sensitive, licking and caressing.

He tried to rise up but he was so weak with desire that she easily pushed him back down. He was under her spell; paralyzed by his own desire.

Smiling at him, she said, "Tell me what you want."

But the ability to articulate had failed John and he could only blurt out, "You!"

"Oh, that…" she said with another smile. Taking him in her hand again, she rubbed his hardness against herself, increasing her own pleasure and need so much that a kind of stillness overtook her. She might have used him that way longer…but her own desire was melting within her and she was now almost as frantic as he was. Quickly she slid over him, flinging her head back, as they rocked and bucked together.

John reached behind her and grabbed her buttocks, pulling her further and further onto him, driving deeper and deeper, until they both crested, and, with a cry, Victoria collapsed on her husband.

It took them awhile to regain even a semblance of calm.

"Good morning, my darling," said Victoria, raising her head to look down at him. "Am I too heavy?

That made him laugh; so much so that Victoria rode up and down on his chest. That made them both laugh.

They lay for awhile in contented quiet.

Suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of a stomach in need of food.

"Oh! Now you REALLY must be starved!" Victoria exclaimed. "Just listen to your stomach!"

"Um, I am pretty sure that was YOUR stomach, " John said.

"Mine!? No…it must …" but she was interrupted by what was indeed her stomach demanding food. She laughed again, and sprang off him. "We should get up."

"That's what I TRIED to say," he pointed out.

* * *

"_Well, really!" Don Sebastian said with some asperity. "I understand that perhaps fatigue won out last night, but I was at least expecting them to join us for breakfast!" He indicated the lavish morning meal that was being served to Mano, the Duchess and himself._

"_Ah, Papa…they are up," Mano told his father, "At least John is. I lent him my razor. A while ago," Mano added thoughtfully._

"_Well, then!" The Don said in growing impatience. "It is rude!"_

"_Of course," the Duchess said demurely, "I do not know of such things, but I would imagine that it would take a man a bit of extra time to get used to another man's razor?" She smiled disarmingly at Don Sebastian. _

"_Yes of course," the Don could only agree with a smile. "Some period of adjustment."_

"_Yes, a period of adjustment." Mano agreed with only the smallest of eye rolls. And anyway…here they are now."_

It had taken a bit of doing…but some more warm water, a fresh outfit for Victoria, her hair gathered in a simple twist, and a hastily mended shirt for John, found them reasonably presentable as they made their way toward the dining room.

Victoria looked flushed and beautiful; John just looked flushed.

Mano and his father arose as Mano pulled out a chair for his sister.

"Good morning, Victoria. Good morning, John," Don Sebastian greeted them. "It is so good to have you join us," he said, with only a little sarcasm.

Victoria looked calmly at her father. "Good morning, Papa," she said with her most innocent smile.

"My dear, you look absolutely lovely this morning," the Countess commented with, what for her, was complete sincerity.

John, meanwhile, was too busy heaping his plate with eggs, thick slices of ham and grilled biscuits to pay much attention to the table chit chat. Gratefully, he watched as one of the servants filled his coffee cup. But at some point, he became aware that the talk had ceased and an unusual silence had descended. He started to blush again, assuming the silence was caused by the inordinate amount of food he was taking.

But when he glanced up, he realized no one was looking at him. Instead, they were all, even the servants, staring, fascinated, at Victoria. She, in turn, was staring intently at her own plate as she piled on more and more food… eggs, bacon, ham, fruit, beans, more ham, tacos, …dwarfing what was on John's plate.

Finally she stopped helping herself, piled her fork heavy with egg and ham, and took in an enormous mouthful. She closed her eyes in bliss and after chewing for a moment, let out a contented, and loud, sigh.

Opening her eyes, she became aware that everyone was staring at her.

There was a deep silence.

Don Sebastian finally broke it."You seem very hungry this morning, my daughter."

Still chewing, Victoria could only nod as a blush rose in her face.

"Well," said the Countess calmly, " a robust appetite…in all things…is the sign of a healthy life. And", she added, with the smallest of smiles, "a healthy marriage."

Victoria swallowed, put down her fork, swept her gaze over the entire table and said, simply, "Yes. It is." The she went back to finishing her breakfast with uncommon gusto.

The end.


End file.
